


humility is a virtue (that ladd russo only shows to her)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [57]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Ladd Is Secretly A Bottom: The Fic, PWP, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Please? Haven’t I waited enough?





	humility is a virtue (that ladd russo only shows to her)

**Author's Note:**

> let me tell you, writing porn with them is getting exhausting, and if I never do it again after finishing the seven heavenly virtues round two, it will be too soon.

He doesn’t have both hands to grab hold of her hips anymore.

There are so many things that Ladd has taken his time to get used to doing one handed, and while he’s taken everything in stride, and never really complained or allowed himself to get too down and out about his prosthetic, there are new things to adjust to, for the first time in a couple years, and that’s difficult. Life in prison, and even learning to fight, were things that he had plenty of time to figure out with one functional arm, one stiff prosthetic.

Being out brings new things to adjust to, things that were once second nature to him, and being with Lua is one of those things. He never regrets what he did, and even less so when he’s with her, because, had he not lost his arm that night, he would have lost her, and even if he wouldn’t have, he still could never regret his quick action, and the decision to act no matter what. If he would sacrifice anything to ensure Lua’s safety and keep her alive, then he really has earned the right to be the only one to kill her.

But still, there are things that he has to relearn to do with her, and things that he has to give up doing for her, because he requires both hands, but she never once complains, so he knows that he has no right to. If he still has her, and there are still things that he can do for her, and if she is content with him, then he has absolutely no right to complain about any of it. Ladd is happy with how things are right now, plain and simple.

He doesn’t have both hands to hold onto her hips with, but she can balance on her own and one hand is enough to grip her, definitely enough to squeeze hard enough to leave bruises, if that’s what he feels like. More often than not, that’s exactly what he feels like, and he loves to examine the marks he’s left on her pale skin the next day, when they’re fresh and dark.

Tonight, he lays back for her, allowing her to climb on top of him, and grinning up at her as her hair starts to fall in front of her face, and  _ god _ , her hair is fucking gorgeous. Everything about her is fucking gorgeous, and he loves looking at her from this angle more than he could possibly say. Having Lua on top is wonderful, absolutely perfect, and if he’s being completely honest with himself, the only reason she doesn’t fully dominate him is because she does not have a domineering personality. Of course, Ladd isn’t exactly submissive, but when it comes to Lua, everything is different, and he would gladly worship at her feet, if given the chance.

The closest he can get are times like this, when she rides him, after he’s spent as long as he possibly can ensuring that he’s pleasured her as much as she deserves. She’s already come twice in the past hour, while he’s suffered an agonizing wait, knowing that the payoff will be worth it if only he manages to wait until the end. And he does, because he  _ can _ be patient, at times, no matter how difficult it may be in situations like this. His Lua always makes it well worth the wait, whether she realizes it or not.

Now, she takes her time, fitting the tip of his cock inside of her, but holding her position, just teasing him and staring down at him, her expression never changing a bit. She knows that he loves this just as much as he hates it.

“C-c’mon, doll, don’t  _ tease _ me,” he begs, his voice coming out like a whine. Sometimes, he wonders if Lua sees him as a spoiled child, but if anyone spoils him, it’s her, and he’s sure he’s stated enough that he’d rather spending his time serving her. “Please? Haven’t I waited enough?”

Lua appears to be contemplating this, but every second she spends contemplating just adds to his agony, until suddenly, when he’s certain that she won’t do a thing at all, she sinks down onto him without warning, and he finds himself buried inside of her. Ladd groans in surprise, and it is all he can do not to lose control in that moment, so overwhelmed by the sudden sensation that, when coupled with the agony of anticipation and relief of finally getting what he wanted that he can just barely hold on and not end it then and there.

That being said, he already knows that he’s overdone it, making himself wait it out for so long, and he’s going to be very, very quick tonight. He resists for the time being, and grabs a hold of her hip, gripping her so tight that she winces, and he would apologize if he didn’t already know that she likes that. It feels like she becomes more of a masochist with each passing day, but it’s only for him and only in the bedroom, and only on her own terms.

He hurts her on her own terms, and in that way, he is almost submitting to her, or maybe he is, in a strange way. Time and again, he’s heard of battles for dominance, in and outside of the bedroom, but he thinks that, with Lua, it’s more of a battle for submission, but even when she comes out physically on top, that doesn’t mean that she’s lost the battle for submission, and Ladd will never come out on top in  _ that _ sense.

But just a few indulgences are enough for him, and he holds her tight, gripping her until he’s sure that there will be fresh bruises to admire in the morning. He imagines how the pretty face staring down at him right now will contort slightly if he presses one of her bruises, and then, he can’t stop himself. He comes way too fast, but that’s how it always is when she lets herself get on top lately, and he wonders if  _ that’s _ why she only indulges him every now and then, and never truly dominates him; it might get boring for her, how quickly he could be done in.

But he knows that it’s just because of her own submissive tendencies, tendencies that he admires, and he strives to be like her, whenever she indulges him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
